The increased use of networks to access and provide information has caused a dramatic increase in the amount of data transmitted over networks. To handle this increased amount of traffic, computer systems used to store, process, and transmit the information have been increasing in size and distributed among data centers. This distribution among data centers allows for increased speed which allows for decreased response time in the retrieval and processing of information.
However, the increased speed and diversified data centers create an issue with the data that is sent to a plurality of data centers. The issue is that the data sent to and from users is distributed among the data centers. When the data from only one data center is analyzed, then it is extremely challenging if not impossible to obtain a complete representation of an user's activity.
The ability to analyze an user's activity as a whole is important in a wide spectrum of industries that provide trusted services over a network. These industries have to be able to analyze user activity to provide feedback and improve performance of the systems. In addition, industries have to be able to effectively and efficiently identify fraudulent activity on their networks.
Fraudulent activity has been increasing along with the rise in network based activity. Industries have responded by utilizing fraud detection systems to attempt to stop the loss of money and prestige. However, it has been challenging if not impossible for these fraud detection systems to collect the data from all of the data centers in real time and without impacting the customer's experience. Since fraudulent activity is increasing, it is important for industries, such as the financial services industry, to have a fraud detection system that can collect data packets from a plurality of data centers and reconstruct the data for the detection of fraudulent activity and other uses.